Love Has A Way
by Chrissie1
Summary: A twist on Joey and Pacey....
1. Default Chapter

I wrote this not thinking I'd show it to anyone- at first Shiri and Ian were just made up  
characters, but as I went along, I started thinking of them as Joey and Pacey. So this is just  
Katie and Joshua in another show or whatever- but still in love. :)  
  
FB: Please please please!  
Rating: PG-13, but I made add some smut in later chapters  
Disclaimer: These are all my characters, completely fictional.  
Summary: Shiri (Katie) is a high class debutante, while Ian (Joshua) is a worker for her family.  
Yes, I know, a huge cliche, but a good one.  
  
  
  
The de Salle Family  
Shiri de Salle- age 17, smart, rich, and beautiful. One of the youngest members of the most   
prominent family in Worchester, MA (Katie Holmes)  
Wesley de Salle- Shiri's father, head of the de Salle empire, real jerk (think Harrison   
Ford)  
Armana de Salle- Shiri's mother, very snobby, but has a warm side (think Jane Fonda)  
Marina de Salle- sister, age 14, friends with Portia, real sweetheart (think Beverly Mitchell)  
Coralie de Salle-sister, age 16, big time power female (think Kirsten Dunst)  
Cordelia Mitchell- sister, age 24, married to David Mitchell, disowned by the de Salle family   
for marrying into a lower class (think Bridget Fonda)  
David Mitchell- Cordelia's husband (think Robert Downey Jr.)  
Aidan de Salle- oldest of the de Salle kin, age 27, next in line for the de Salle empire (think   
Matt Damon)  
  
The Beauvais Family  
Ian Beauvais- works for the de Salle's, in love with Shiri, age 19 (Joshua Jackson)  
Matthew Beauvais- Ian's father, hard working in a de Salle owned factory (think the Dad on   
7th Heaven)  
Beverly Beauvais- Ian's mother, very beautiful, maid to the de Salle's (think Jamie Lee   
Curtis)  
Portia Beauvais- Ian's younger sister, age 13 (..Michelle Trachtenburg)  
Estella Beauvais- youngest Beauvais, age 7 (..McKenzie Rosman)  
  
Other Characters  
Sophie- Shiri's maid, confident  
Tamara Swain, Rebecka Lohan, Clea Thurman- Shiri's friends, snobby, not like Shiri at all -  
not sure how much time these characters will get.   
  
  
  
Act I, Scene I  
Sunday morning.  
Music: The Space Between by Dave Matthews Band  
The scene starts out in the de Salle garden, Shiri is sitting by herself on a bench. She is   
wearing a beautiful floral print skirt, with a matching yellow top. The top of her hair is   
pulled up in a simple clip, yet elegant. Her makeup is barely there, a light pink lip gloss and   
berry blush. She has a natural beauty.  
Enter Armana. Her hair is pulled up into a conservative bun, and she is wearing an obviously   
expensive green suit. Armana is always seen wearing loads of makeup, whether it's night or   
day.  
Armana: Shiri, dear, please go get your sisters, we have to leave for church. You're father   
is getting upset.  
Shiri: You know that getting Coralie to go to church is like trying to find a needle in a   
haystack.   
Armana: I know, I know, that's why I wanted you to. You have a way with her.   
Armana walks over and messes with Shiri's hair.  
Armana: Ah, you have such beautiful hair. I just don't understand why it's so dark.   
Sometimes I think you were switched at birth, you don't look like any of us.  
She pauses.  
Armana cont'd.: I guess you take after your great grandmother, Cecelia. She was such a   
beautiful woman. She had a will like no other woman, I guess that's how she lived until she   
was 102.   
Shiri: How old were you when she died?  
Armana: I was 22. My mother was 47, and my grandmother 70. I had just met your father.   
Then we were married, and I wish she could have been there. Then when I was 25 or so, I   
had Aidan. And just a few years later, I had Cordelia.   
Shiri: Well, mother, this is all very touching, but I have to go get Coralie, remember?  
Armana cont.'s: I wanted to name her Cecelia after her, but your father wanted to name   
her Cordisa, after his mother. So we just combined the two.   
She pauses.  
Armana cont.'d: But I've told you all that a dozen times. Now, go on, get your sister.  
Armana's emotional, but doesn't let it show until Shiri leaves. The thought of her daughter   
that she rarely sees, and her great grandmother saddens her.  
Armana scurries away to her husband.  
  
Scene II  
Sunday, at noon.   
Music: Formal dinner music  
In the de Salle's dining room. The de Salle family is all there, minus Cordelia. They're eating   
lunch after coming back from church.  
Shiri and Armana are wearing the same outfits as before. Coralie is wearing a sleeveless   
purple silk dress, with her hair in a loose bun. Marina is wearing a pink sundress, with her   
hair down. Aidan is wearing a suit and tie, as is Wesley.  
Various maids are in and out of the scene, carrying food and such.  
Wesley: That was a lovely service today.  
Armana: Oh, yes, lovely.  
There's an uncomfortable pause.  
Shiri: Well, I'm taking Coralie and Marina school shopping tomorrow in the city.  
Coralie: You're not taking me.  
Armana: Yes she is, unless you won't to go shopping at the local K-Mart?  
Coralie: I have a license and a car mother, I can go myself.  
Wesley: You most certainly will not, you know your mother and I don't like you going into   
the city alone.  
Coralie: What's the big deal? You let Shiri, and she's only a year older then me!  
Armana: Shiri is much more experienced when it comes to riding in the city, plus, I don't   
trust you with credit cards.  
The whole table laughs, except for Coralie.  
Marina: Can Portia go?  
Shiri: I don't care.  
Marina: Maybe I should ask Ian to go too? You'd like that, wouldn't you Shiri?  
Shiri blushes head to toe.  
Wesley: Oh, dear God, I about spit my drink. Don't tell me that our dear Shiri has a crush   
on that awful stagehand of ours? What ever happened to Andrew?  
Marina: Oh, puh-lease, Andrew is long gone. Thank God. He was a typical Worchester snob.  
Wesley: Andrew was a pleasant young man with a promising future in law. And before that,   
Thomas Benson, a young medical student at Harvard. Shiri, all of these suitors in your past   
with prominent places in society, and you go for Ian Beauvais?  
Shiri: Obviously, Marina is misinformed, as I don't have a so-called crush on Mr. Beauvais.   
Marina: If you say so!  
Pan out on Shiri's face. Everyone else is talking, but she has a dreamy look on her face.   
  
Scene III  
Establishing shot of the de Salle mansion. Pan into a window, the only window with a light on.  
In Shiri's bedroom.   
Music: Shy- Ani Difranco  
Coralie and Marina are on Shiri's bed. Shiri is at her vanity brushing her hair. Shiri is   
wearing a grayish blue, silk gown. Coralie is wearing the same gown but red and longer, and   
Marina is wearing a yellow tank top with flannel shorts.  
Marina: I think Theo likes me.  
Coralie: How do you know?  
Marina: Portia said he was checking me out in bio today.  
Coralie: Ask him out.  
Marina: Yeah right, Cora, I'm not like you. I don't just ask guys out, they have to.  
Coralie: You're too old fashioned. Guys are too shy, too afraid of rejection.  
Marina: So am I!  
Coralie: But you are a powerful female, stick your claws in him and reel him in.  
Shiri: Don't trust Cora, half of the male population is frightened of her.  
Coralie: That's the way it should be. You two are both the same. Cordelia's like me,   
remember how she used to be before Mitchell? Half of my methods I got off her.  
Marina: Yeah, and she ended up married and pregnant, not what you want, Coralie.   
Shiri: Mitch is so cool. He's going to be a great father.  
Shiri walks over and sits next to her sisters.  
Marina: So, Shiri, tell us. Why were you denying your incurable love for Ian Beauvais. And   
what more, calling him Mr. Beauvais?   
Coralie: Yeah, Shir, do tell.   
Shiri: You guys, Daddy will kill me if I ever brought home someone like Ian home.  
Marina: Someone handsome, charming, generous, and hard working?  
Shiri: Ian may be all of those things, but you know Daddy wouldn't see that. He'd see Ian as   
a de Salle employee, with no hopes of becoming a wealthy businessman like himself. You know   
each of us have to marry a prominent doctor or lawyer or executive, or else we'll end up like   
Cordelia.   
Coralie: God, I hate living like this. Money over love, money over family, money over   
everything. Daddy would end up trading us for a corporation share if it weren't for Mom.   
Shiri: Look at us debutantes, poor little rich girls. Do you realize there are girls that would   
give anything to live the way we do? And yet, we'd kill to live the way they do.  
Marina: It sucks. Even if I were thinking about marriage, you know Daddy wouldn't let me   
marry someone like Theo.  
Shiri: We're all going to end up like Cordelia, wait and see.   
Coralie: Disowned by our own family, left without a penny, just for being in love.  
There's a long pause.  
Shiri: I'm going out to meet Ian tonight.  
Marina: Whoa! Shiri! I thought you just liked him, I didn't know you two were a pair.  
Shiri: We're not. I don't know what we are. We haven't even kissed.   
Coralie: Where are you meeting him at?  
Shiri: The stables.  
Marina: How romantic! Is he coming shopping with us tomorrow?  
Shiri: I'm going to ask him tonight. Hey, it's late you guys, you better get to bed, I have to   
go soon anyhow.  
Marina and Coralie: Good night.  
Shiri: Night.  
Marina and Coralie exit.  
Shiri gets up and puts on a matching robe and a pair of black slides.   
We follow her down a back stairway that the maids use.   
  
Scene IV  
At the stables, midnight  
Music: If You Want Me To- Ginny Owens  
Ian and Shiri are sitting on a blanket, on top of a bail of hay. Theirs is a lone light bulb,   
most of the light is supplied by moonlight.  
Ian: Shiri. I want us to be together so badly, and I know you do too, but I just don't see   
how that's possible.  
Shiri: Don't even worry about my father, he doesn't have to know.  
Ian: But that's just it, I don't want this to be a big secret. I think you know I'm in love with   
you, and I want to tell the whole world.  
Shiri: You're…you're in love with me?  
Ian:……Yeah. I think I am.  
Shiri: Then we have a problem.  
Ian: What?!  
Shiri: Because I know I am.  
Ian looks at her, she is staring off into the distances. Her places his hand on her chin, and   
gently turns her head towards him. He leans in for a kiss, but she leans back for a moment.   
She puts her hand on his cheek, and leans back in. They kiss, a very sweet and slow kiss, like   
a first kiss should be. Their lips part, and their foreheads meet. A second later, they tear   
apart, and he lifts her up by her waist, and leads her to his lap. She puts her head on his   
shoulder. Every single move they make is passionate, and like they are in slow motion.   
Nothing is rushed.  
The music comes to an end. All is silent. Pan out.  
  
  



	2. Love Has a Way Act II

Act II, Scene I  
The next day.  
Music: I'm Gonna Make You Love Me by the Jayhawks  
Shiri is sitting in a silver SUV, banging on the horn.   
Shiri: Hurry up! We have to go! NOW!  
Coralie and Marina come running out.  
Shiri is wearing a yellow shell with a white skirt with little tiny yellow flowers all over it.   
Her hair and makeup is flawless. Her hair is in a unique bun, and her makeup is simple, but   
sexy.  
Coralie is wearing a denim button up dressed. Her hair is curled like crazy. ?   
Marina is wearing a pair of khakis that rise to her ankles, and a pink button up shirt. Her   
hair is in cute braided pigtails with pink ribbons tied in.   
Everyone is in the car, and they go.  
Coralie: So, how'd it go with Ian?  
Shiri: Excellent. We're together. Even though he hates the idea of having to hide it from   
Daddy.   
Marina: Did you kiss?  
Shiri: None of your business, squirt.  
Marina: Awww, you suck.  
They pulled up to a small, cozy yellow house. Portia runs out and Ian follows behind. He   
flashes a big smile at Shiri.  
Ian is wearing jeans and a shirt. Portia is wearing pink short and a pink and white checkered   
top.  
Portia hops in the back, and Ian gets in the front passenger seat.  
Ian: Hey.  
Shiri: Hi.  
They kiss, while the rest of the group looks up at them smiling.  
  
Scene II  
In a boutique.  
Music: Smooth Operator- Sade  
Shiri and Ian are overseeing everyone, as they skim from rack to rack. Portia looks a little   
taken aback by the prices. Marina and Coralie have their arms full of stuff, while Portia has   
nothing.  
Ian: Hey, Portia, come here.  
Portia: What?  
Ian: Aren't you getting anything?  
Portia: Ian, are you crazy? We can't afford anything in here.  
Shiri: Well, hey, get what you want, okay? We'll see about how we can get it.  
Portia smiles and walks away.  
Ian: Shiri, what are you doing? My family can't afford it.  
Shiri: No, but ours can. Don't worry about it, just consider it your fall bonus.  
Ian: You'd really do that for my sister?  
Shiri: Of course.  
Ian: Now's the time that I'm supposed to get defensive and say that we don't take charity,   
but Portia wants nice clothes so badly.  
Shiri: Don't consider it charity. Remember, it's your fall bonus.  
Ian: You're the best.  
Ian leans over and kisses a smiling Shiri on the cheek.  
Music: I Knew I Loved You- Savage Garden  
Ian: Dance with me.  
Shiri: WHAT?! No way!  
Ian: Come on, what's the big deal?  
Shiri: Because this is a boutique! Not exactly a dancing establishment.  
Ian: Well, let's make it one.  
Shiri: You're crazy.  
Ian: Crazy-  
Shiri: Ah ah ah! Don't even give me that overly-used cliché of a line.  
Ian: Okay. I just can't help but say corny little sayings to you. Call you things like sweet pea   
or honey bunny.   
Shiri: Oh God, Ian, don't do this to me. Don't tell me you're a hopeless romantic!  
Ian: If that's what wanting to be with you 24/7 is, then I'll take the title gladly.  
Shiri: You're just like my sister.  
Ian: I hope you're not referring to Coralie, the evil psycho-bitch that uses men for their   
dicks, and not much else.  
Shiri: Oh? Is she not the woman of your dreams?  
Ian: Well, I know plenty of guys that would love be taken advantage of by her, but no. Her   
sister is the girl of my dreams.  
Shiri: Oh, since when are you going for girls five years younger then you?  
Ian: The other sister, silly.  
Shiri: She's married, you bastard!  
They both laugh.  
Ian: That's not the one.  
Shiri: Then I get that must be me.  
Ian: Yep.  
Shiri: How do you know that I'm not a more extreme version of Coralie?  
Ian: I don't.  
Shiri: I guess you'll be taking a risk then, huh.  
Ian: That's a risk that I don't definitely don't mind taking.  
Shiri: Good. Well, let's shop. I need something blue.  
Ian: And something old? And new? Borrowed?  
Shiri: Don't get to far ahead of yourself, buddy, I need something blue to match a new skirt   
I got.  
Ian: Oooh, there you go getting my hopes up.  
Shiri: Sorry, babycakes, but there's no time to think about that. I need your opinion.  
She holds up a light blue sweater tank with a wide neck.  
Shiri: Wouldn't this look fabulous with a navy blue skirt?  
Ian: Oh, fabulous. Divine. Gorgeous.   
Shiri: Great, I'll get it. Let's go to the lingerie, Calvin.  
Ian: The lingerie?  
Shiri: That's what I said.  
Ian: Aren't we the seductress?  
He says as she leads him to the lingerie department.  
Shiri: Oh, yes, babes, let's just go do each other behind the thongs.  
Ian: Now, that's the first good idea you've had all day.  
Shiri: In your dreams.  
Ian: Dreams come true.  
Shiri: Not this one.  
Ian: Please?  
Shiri: Uh uh.  
Ian: Fine.  
Shiri stops and looks at a bra.  
Ian: Ooo, but wouldn't you like one like this one better?  
Ian holds up one of those tragically tacky bras that is definite hooker material.  
Shiri: Riiight. I don't think so.  
Ian: Aw. What's your size?  
Shiri: I'm not telling you!  
Ian: What's the big deal?   
Shiri: I don't know.  
Ian: Okay.  
Pause.  
The three girls come running.  
Shiri: Hey you guys, are we all done?  
Coralie: Yep, let's buy our stuff and go get something to eat.  
Shiri: Good idea.  
The three girls exit.  
Ian: Here we go.  
Shiri smiles at him lovingly.  
  
Scene III  
Supper at the Beauvais home.  
All of the Beauvais's are circled around a wood table, nothing fancy about it.  
Beverly: So, Portia, how was your day with Marina?  
Portia: It was fun. Ian went too.  
Matthew: Ian? Why on God's green earth did you go?  
Ian: I was invited.  
Matthew: By who?  
Ian: Shiri de Salle.  
Beverly: Ian. Do you have something going on with her?  
Ian: So what if I did?  
Beverly: What does Wesley de Salle think of that?  
Ian: He doesn't know.  
Matthew: Ian, you're risking you're job by dating the de Salle girl. You know Mr. de Salle   
would never want her being with an employee, and he wouldn't think twice about firing you.  
Ian: No one's telling him.  
Matthew: So you're just going to sneak around?   
Ian: I guess so. If that's what we have to do?  
Beverly: You're serious about her, aren't you?  
Ian: Yes, I am, mom.  
Beverly: Shiri is darling. I remember holding and taking care of her when she was just a   
baby. But you have to be careful with her.  
Ian: Why?!  
Beverly: She's a de Salle, honey. I don't care how much you may think she loves you, Shiri de   
Salle has dumped more young men in her time then Elizabeth Taylor. All the de Salle women   
are that way. Even Armana.  
Ian: Armana's would have to be crazy to cheat on Mr. de Salle.  
Beverly: Why? He does it too. It's no secret.  
Ian: But he could dump her on her ass in a second, and she'd be left with nothing.  
Matthew: Watch your language, Ian.  
Ian: Sorry.   
He mutters.  
Beverly: I know. Just like they did to Cordelia, their own daughter. The de Salle men are as   
cold as ice.   
Ian: Just don't worry about us, okay? This is going to work out, you'll see.  
Beverly: I just don't want to see you getting your heart broken.  
Pan in on Ian just rolling his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Act III

Act III  
Scene I  
This scene takes place in Wesley and Armana's bedroom. The room is cold, loveless. The walls are hunter   
green, and the room has lots of antiques. No paintings, or flowers unlike the rest of the house.  
Wesley and Armana are arguing.  
Armana: Wesley, she is going to have a baby! We are going to have a grandchild. Don't you even care?  
Armana is referring to the news that Cordelia is having a baby.  
Wesley: Of course I care. But the de Salle familly shut her out a long time ago, and that wasn't just me. She   
turned her back on the family.  
Armana: I know, I know. I've heard it all a thousand times before. It's not fair, she's our daughter, Wesley.  
Wesley: Dammit, Armana, quit your nagging! Cordelia was never a de Salle, and you know it.  
Armana: What is that supposed to mean?  
Wesley: She never had the makings of a true de Salle. She was the rebel, the outcast, an embarrassment to   
the whole family.  
Armana: I can't believe you're saying this about your own daughter!  
Wesley: She was always causing scandals, bad publicity for the family. She never knew what was best. Our   
dear Shiri and Marina, now they are true de Salle's. And of course Aidan.  
Armana: And what about Coralie?  
Wesley: She's on the wrong track, just like Cordelia.   
Armana: Oh, you bastard. Protecting the family name is more important to you than your own children.   
Well, guess what? I'm defying you. I'm going to see Cordelia and David!  
Wesley: Oh, right, and what makes you so sure that she's going to be so willing to see you?  
Armana: I can try, can't I?  
Wesley: You're nuts, woman. She's shut us out, just like we did her.  
Wesley storms out.  
Pan in on Armana with an angry expression.  
  
Scene II  
Music: A Woman's Worth by Alicia Keys  
The scene takes place at Cordelia and David's home. They're sitting on the sofa watching television.   
Cordelia is very pregnant.  
There's a knock at the door.  
Cordelia and David look at each other.  
Cordelia: Hmm, I wonder who it could be.  
David: I wasn't expecting anyone.  
David gets up and answers the door to find a fluster Armana.  
David: Hello, Armana.  
Armana: Hello, David, how are you?  
David: Cut the crap, what are you doing here?  
Armana: Can't a mother go see her daughter?  
Cordelia from other room: David, honey, who is it?  
David: Look, Armana, you turned your back on Cordy a long time ago, don't expect to come back and pick   
up where you left off.  
David shuts the door, but Armana stops him midway.  
Armana: David, please.  
Cordelia enters the room, but doesn't see her mother yet.  
Cordelia: David, who is it, open the door.  
David opens the door.  
Cordelia: Mother. What are you doing here?  
Armana: I just wanted to come see you.  
Cordelia: You haven't came to see me in two years, and all of a sudden you show up on the doorstep,   
expecting things to be fine and dandy. Well, here's a news flash. They're not!  
Armana: Cordelia—  
Cordelia: Don't Cordelia me, mother. You and father and the rest of the family threw me out years ago   
without a second guess. No, mother, it's too late for apologies now. I know why you came back, because of   
the baby. Don't expect you're going to play a part in it's life.   
Armana: I was expecting this. But for you to not even let me see my grandchild when it's born is just cruel.  
Cordelia: And what you did to me wasn't?  
Armana: You know what happened wasn't up to me, and you know if it were, we'd still be in each other's   
lives.  
Cordelia: But you didn't do anything to stop it! And you could have at least sent a Christmas card or   
something! I know father is the one that despised me, but you mother, you were even worse. He despised   
me and turned his back on me, but you loved me and did the same. Goodbye, mother.  
Cordelia slams the door on her face. She falls into David's arms, tearful.  
Outside, Armana leans against the door and cries.  
  
Scene III  
Music: Faith Hill- Breathe  
Shiri and Ian are sitting on Ian's porch swing during the late evening. The sun has just gone down. Ian has   
his arm wrapped around Shiri.   
Shiri: I need to get home, Ian.  
Ian: Just stay, five more minutes.  
Shiri: That's what you said ten minutes ago!  
Ian: Well excuse me for wanting to spend as much time with my girlfriend as possible.  
Shiri: Well, I think that can be excused, because I want to spend as much time with my boyfriend as   
possible.  
Ian: Yep.  
Shiri: So, what am I doing here?  
Ian: Haha, very funny.  
Shiri: I thought so.  
Shiri pinches Ian's cheek, then kisses the same place.  
Ian: You smell nice.  
Shiri: Somebody has to.  
Ian: What is that you're wearing?  
Shiri: Mmm, Fresh Sugar.  
Ian: Uh, fresh sugar as opposed to stale sugar?  
Shiri: No, silly, Fresh is the brand, Sugar is the perfume.  
Ian: Oh, I get it. I think.  
Shiri: Forget it.  
Ian: Well, whatever it is, it's nice. It makes me want to eat you—  
Portia: Uh oh!  
Portia exclaims loudly, walking out the front door.  
Shiri: Uh yeah, I think you took that comment out of context, there, Porsh.  
Portia: Oh, okay (sarcastically).  
Ian: Go away.  
Portia: You're such a grouch, big brother. Well no need to worry about me, I'm going next door.  
Portia exits.  
Ian: Well, now that we're alone…  
Ian moves in for a kiss. Shiri pushes him away.  
Shiri: Hold it, cowboy, your parents are right inside.  
Ian: So?  
Shiri: Soo, I don't want them seeing us, especially your mom. I don't want her leaking this top secret   
information to my mother.  
(Remember, Ian's mother is a maid at the de Salle home).  
Ian: Well, she already knows we're together.  
Shiri: Iiiian, what if she tells my mother?  
Ian: Why would she do that?  
Shiri: Why wouldn't she?  
Ian: I asked first.  
Shiri: No, I did.  
Ian: Well, okay, she's not going to tell, trust me on this one.  
Shiri: Okay.  
Ian: Not that it'd be such a bad thing to tell.   
Shiri: Uh, well if getting fired from your job, and me potentially being disowned doesn't count as "a bad   
thing" then I don't know what is.  
Ian: Plural.  
Shiri: Huh?  
Ian: Nevermind. First of all, I'm not worried about being fired, I'm the best stagehand they have. Half of   
the horses won't go near anyone but me. And secondly, you're not going to be disowned.  
Shiri: Cordy did.  
Ian: Shir, she got married for Godsakes.  
Shiri: Well, what if I want to marry you?  
Ian: Be serious.  
Shiri: I am.  
Ian: Okay, we've been together for what, a day and a quarter? And, there is that little fact that we're too   
young!  
Shiri: Too young, schmoo shung.   
Ian: Huh.  
Shiri: I'm 17, I only have one more year of high school left. You've graduated. You can wait a year, can't   
you?  
Ian: Shiri, enough playing around.   
Shiri: I'm not playing.  
Ian: Yes you are!  
Shiri: Fiiine, be an ass.   
Ian: Shiri, we've been together for a day, and you're already talking about marriage. If I weren't so   
hopelessly in love with you, I'd be scared as hell, and dump you in a second.  
Shiri: No you wouldn't, you're too nice. You'd wait until the next day, then lay it on easy with the whole   
"It's not you, it's me" speech.  
Ian: You know me well, dahling.  
Shiri: I can see right through you, love. Now kiss me you fool!  
They kiss, not passionately, but friendly.   
Shiri: Mwah. Mwah. Mwah.  
Shiri gives Ian a big, toothy grin and giggles.  
Shiri: Now, I really have to go, Ian, please.  
Ian: Awww. Fine. One more kiss, a good one too.  
They kiss, definitely what you'd call a good one. ;) A little moan action is going on. Ian's hand are   
exploring, up her shirt, on her bare back.  
Male voice: Mm-HM! (clears throat)  
Shiri goes turns around to see him, but goes to far, and she falls on the porch.  
Shiri: Ow!  
Ian: You all right?  
Shiri: Yeah, yeah, I think I just broke my ass though.  
All the while, Ian's dad is still standing there.  
Matthew: Sorry, I frightened you, Shiri, but Ian has work to do inside.  
Shiri: Oh, I was just leaving anyhow, Mr. Beauvais.  
Matthew: It looked that way to me.  
Shiri's face turns beat red.  
Ian: I'll walk you home.  
Shiri: Okay.   
Matthew: Be back in 20 minutes, you have work to do, son.  
Ian: Whatever.  
Ian and Shiri leave.  
  
Scene IV  
At the de Salle estate, on the de Salle's front porch.  
Ian and Shiri are kissing, rather heavily.  
Ian: Shiriii……I really… have to…go.  
Shiri leans back.  
Shiri: Just another minute.  
Ian: I can live with that.  
They kiss again.  
Suddenly, the front door opens, and Marina sticks her head out.  
Marina: Shiri! Ian! Daddy's coming!  
Shiri: Oh no! I'll see you tomorrow or something okay.   
Ian is already down the steps.  
Ian: Okay, later!  
Ian is pretty much running out of sight.  
Shiri and Marina walk in, pan out on the de Salle mansion.  
  
  
  



	4. Act IV

  
  
Okay so strike the part about David having secrets of his own, and you'll probably never see a few of the characters I mentioned. I want to focus on Shiri and Ian.  
  
Act IV  
  
Scene I  
Music: Garden of Simple by Ani Difranco  
It's three months later in Worchester. Ian and Shiri are as in love as ever. They are still keeping their relationship a secret from Shiri's parents. We see them on the same bench that we first saw Shiri on. It's now fall, so the autumn colors of orange, red, and yellow elaborate the surroundings.  
Shiri is wearing a tight, green knee-length skirt with a gray zip-up hooded sweater over a white button-up shirt. Ian has on a pair of faded jeans and a snug fitting orange button-up shirt.  
Shiri: Mmmm.  
Shiri leans her head against Ian's shoulder.  
Shiri: I'm really tired.  
Ian: And hungover, my little party girlfriend.  
Shiri: Shut up. I know you have a killer head ache too.  
Ian: Au contraire, love, I didn't drink a sip of that...whatever it was last night.  
Shiri: It was... I forget. I can't remember a thing from last night.  
Ian: Precisely why Rebecka Lohan's parties should have a disclaimer on the front door.  
Shiri: Beck's parties are always the most wild, crazy parties in Worchester. Maybe even the state.  
Ian: Another reason why we shouldn't have gone.   
Shiri: Aww, baby, you're no fun.  
Ian: You know that's not my scene.  
Shiri: Well tonight, we can do whatever you want.  
Shiri says flirtatiously, as she kisses his cheek.  
Shiri: My parents are going out of town.  
Ian: I knew that.  
Shiri: Yup, and most of the workers are off.  
Ian: That's how I knew.  
Shiri: Huh?  
Ian: Nevermind, continue.  
Shiri: Only Sophie will be here, but she goes home at about 8.  
Ian: What are you getting at?  
Shiri: What do you think? (whispering in his ear) Come over.  
Ian: I don't think so.  
Shiri: Why the hell not?  
Ian: Because your sisters are going to be here, not to mention your anal retentive brother.  
Shiri: Nope, not true. Aidan will be going with my parents, you know, some big corporation thing. And my sisters, well they'll leave us alone. We can get Marina to spend the night at your house, and Coralie will probably be out with her latest victim all night anyhow.  
Ian: You're sure about this?  
Shiri: Absolutely.  
Ian: I'll be over at 8:30.  
Shiri smiles.  
Shiri: Great.  
  
Scene II  
Shiri, Marina, and Coralie are seeing their parents and brother off. Shiri looks anxious (of course).  
Armana: Be good, we'll be back Monday morning, girl. Shiri, make sure you take care of things while the workers are off.   
Wesley: Remember, the number one rule, no boys, unless he's the son of Albert Marcus, what's his name?  
Armana: Jerome.  
Wesley: Ah, yes, Jerome Marcus. They're in Boston this weekend, Shiri, you should give him a call. Just think, a de Salle-Marcus marriage, oh, the prospects!  
Shiri: I'll think about it.  
Armana: Shiri de Salle-Marcus. Sounds lovely together.  
Shiri: Sure does.  
Shiri fakes a smile.  
Aidan: Actually, mother, Jerome's sister, Genevieve, went to Paris with us on our last trip, remember?  
Armana: She's a beautiful girl.  
Wesley: Yes, quite a morsel. You should stay home this weekend, Aidan, see if you can see her in Boston.  
Shiri: Noo, he shouldn't, father!  
Wesley: Oh, and why not? Planning a rendez-vous with Jerome already?  
Shiri: Maybe.  
Wesley: That's wonderful news! Don't screw it up.  
Shiri: Encouraging.  
Aidan: Besides father, you know that I have no interest in Genevieve Marcus. I'm seeing Tamara Swain.  
Shiri: Tamara Swain?!  
Aidan: Didn't she tell you?  
Shiri: No, I haven't seen her in weeks. Aidan, she's my age, just a tad bit too young for you!  
Aidan: She just turned 18, Shiri, she's old enough.  
Wesley: A marriage with a Swain will have nothing to give to the family, son, you need to go after Miss Marcus. Although Shiri's little friend is a quite a muffin.  
Armana: Oh wipe the drool from your chin, Wesley, we need to go. See you Monday!  
Aidan: Bye girls.  
They leave.  
Shiri falls onto the couch.  
Shiri: Ohhh my God!!!  
Marina: What are you going to do? You're not really going out with Jerome Marcus!  
Shiri: Of course not! Jerome Marcus is....  
Coralie: Ugh.  
Shiri: Right.  
Marina: Then why did you say so?  
Shiri: Because, Marina, well, I didn't want Aidan to stay. And I need your guys's help.  
Coralie: What?  
Shiri: Ian..He's coming over..tonight.  
Marina: Tonight?!  
Shiri: Yes, tonight, and I need you guys out of the house.  
Coralie: Oh, that'll be no problem, I already have a date with Antonio Torrez. Yum.  
Marina: Be gentle with him, Marina.  
Shiri: And Marina, you can go spend the night at Portia's.  
Marina: Fine whatever.  
Shiri: And I need you to cover for Ian.  
Marina: How am I supposed to do that?  
Shiri: I don't know... You'll think of something.  
Marina: Okay, I guess.  
Shiri: Thanks..Now, get outta here!  
Coralie: Calm down, woman, we're goin', we're goin'.  
Marina: See ya later, sis.  
Shiri: Bye you guys.  
Coralie and Marina exited.   
Shiri flops down, happily on the sofa.  



End file.
